


Kış

by C0S1M4



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0S1M4/pseuds/C0S1M4
Summary: Cosima ve Delphine'in bir kış günü.Important : If you can't read (because of language) but you want to see special photo of this chapter, please go down to the end of chapter. Thanks !





	

**Author's Note:**

> I present the first Orphan Black Turkish FanFiction in the world to all readers with my love and respect. Thanks for reading ! :)
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Dünyada ilk Türkçe Orphan Black senaryosunu herkese sevgi ve saygılarımla sunarım. Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosima Delphine'in bukle saçlarının güzel kokusuyla gözlerini açtı. Delphine sevgilisine sımsıkı sarılmış mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Cosima onun kalp atışlarını, nefes alış verişini bedeninde hissediyordu. Onu uyurken seyretmeyi çok severdi. Saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu. O esnada Delphine gözlerini yarım yamalak açtı. Cosima'nın ellerini saçlarında hissetti. 

"Günaydın bebeğim."

Delphine'in yüzünde bir tebessüm oluştu. 

"Günaydın balım."

"İyi uyudun mu ?"

"Hıhım, senin yanında her zaman iyiyim ben."

"Mmm ben de öyle..."

Cosima, Delphine'in çıplak omzundan öptü. 

"Saat kaç ?" diye sordu Delphine. Cosima, bir kolu Delphine'e sarılı bir şekilde bir diğer koluyla komidinin üzerindeki telefonunu aradı. 

"9 buçuk."

"Immmh, erkenmiş."

"Hımmm birileri hala yorgun gözüküyor."

Delphine yattığı yerden doğrulur. 

"Kimin sayesinde acaba ?"

Cosima kurnaz bir şekilde gülümser. Delphine'i sırt üstü uzanacak şekilde yatırarak üstüne çıkar. 

"Acaba ?.."

Birlikte gülmeye başlarlar. Cosima, Delphine'in dudaklarına doğru yaklaşır. Delphine kollarını Cosima'nın ensesine dolar. Cosima öpmeye yakınken öpmeyip onu gıdıklamaya başlar. 

"Cosima !!"

Delphine kaçmaya çalıştıkça Cosima onu daha sıkı tutar ve kaçmasına izin vermeden gıdıklamaya devam eder. 

"Dur, Cos-Cosima..dur yapma !" 

"Durmam için bir sebep söyle."

"Durmaz-durmazsan intikamım..acı olur. Ahhahah yapma !"

"Nasıl bir intikammış bu ?"

"Henüz düşünmedim."

"Gece aklına gelir."

"Uyanık seni... Gel buraya."

Delphine, Cosima'nın dudaklarından öper. Nazik öpücükler kendini şehvete bırakır. Cosima, Delphine'i kendisine çekerek oturur pozisyona getirir. Sevgilisinin kucağında, elleri sarı buklelerde kendini Delphine'e bırakır. Delphine, Cosima'nın dudaklarından boynuna iner ve onu öpmeye devam eder. 

"Mmm yorgun olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Yorgunluğum şu an düşüneceğim en son şey. "

Cosima gülünce Delphine'de ona katılır. Cosima'nın gözü pencereye kayar. 

"İnanamıyorum kar mı yağıyor ?"

Delphine, dudaklarını Cosima'nın boynundan alır ve başını pencereye çevirir. Perdeden çok anlaşılmasa da etrafın bembeyaz olduğu bellidir. 

"Erken değil mi ?"

"Evet bu yüzden şaşırdım."

Cosima, Delphine'in kucağından iner ve perdeyi açar. Delphine de peşinden gelir. 

"Awwww çok güzel."

Delphine, Cosima'nın belinden sarılarak manzaraya bakar. Gülümseyerek ;

"Evet, lapa lapa yağıyor." 

Cosima, kendisini saran Delphine'in ellerini tutar ve başını onun boynuna yaslar. Birlikte bir süre manzaraya bakarlar. 

"Tam tembellik yapmalık bir gün."

"İncelememiz gereken bir DNA zincirinin olduğunu unutmayın Cosima Hanım."

"Aaah hadi ama bugün Cumartesi !"

"Evet ama sonrası için yetiştirmekte zorlanabiliriz."

"Hey yeterince sıkı çalışıyoruz zaten." Cosima, yüzünü ona döner ve kollarını belinden sarar.  
"Bugün birbirimize vakit ayıralım."

Delphine, Cosima'nın bakışlarına dayanamaz.  
_"Pauvre petit chiot..."_

"Yani bu evet anlamına mı geliyor ?"

"Evet pekala..ama intikam almayacağım sanma sakın."

"Tamam sen de beni gıdıkla ödeşelim."

"Aslında daha güzel bir şey yapacağım. "

"Neymiş o ?"

"Kardan adam yapalım mı ?"

...

Güzel bir kahvaltıdan sonra üstlerine kalın bir şeyler giyip dışarı çıkarlar. Kar yağmasına rağmen hava çok yumuşaktır. Cosima havaya bakarak ;

"Hava hiç soğuk değil, harika!"

"Evet gerçekten güzel bir gün."

"O haldee..?"

"Kardan bizleri yapalım ; seni ve beni."

Cosima, Delphine'e yaklaşır. 

"Çok romantiksiniz Doktor Cormier."

"Size layık olmaya çalışıyorum hanımefendi."

"Mmm." Cosima, Delphine'in dudaklarına yaklaşır ve öper. Delphine, Cosima'nın belinden kavrayarak öpmeye devam eder. Kendilerini o anın güzelliğine bırakırlar. Güneşli, iç ısıtan bir gün, beyaz zemine düşen lapa lapa karlar... 

*çıkırt!*

Sesle birlikte dudaklarını birbirlerinden ayırırlar. 

"Tanrım bu çok güzel bir fotoğraf oldu !"

Cosima ve Delphine aynı anda ;

"Krystal ?" 

"Merhaba çifte kumrulaaar."

"Heyy, yurtdışına çıktığını sanıyordum. "

"Ahh Cosima sevgilimden ayrıldığım için depresyona girdim ve gitmekten vazgeçtim. Buradan geçiyordum ve sizi de göreyim dedim ama meşgul olduğunuzu bilmiyordum." Krystal bunu söylerken gülünce Cosima ve Delphine birbirlerine bakıp gülerler.

"Şey biz kardan adam yapacağız, bize katılmak ister misin ?"

"Delphine'ciğim çok isterdim ama spor yapıyorum, koşuyorum."

Cosima şöyle bir aşağıdan yukarıya Krystal'ı süzer.  
"Bu kıyafetlerle mi ?"

"Hey yaz da kış da benim tarzımı etkileyemez ! Pedikür saatimi kaçırmamam gerek bu yüzden gidiyorum. Çektiğim fotoğrafı mail olarak atınca görürsün. Öptüm güzellikler !"

Krystal koşarak yanlarından ayrılır. Delphine arkasından seslenir.  
"Dikkat et de kayıp düşme koşarken !"

"Bu kız deli gerçekten."

"Depresyondaki hali böyleyse..."

Birlikte yeniden gülerler. 

"Haydi Doktor Cormier, "bizi" yapmaya başlayalım. "

...

"Hey bu bana hiç benzemiyor !"

"Sadece bir gözlük eksik Cosima."

"Hayır bir şey ımmm bir şey eksik..."

"Ben galiba biliyorum."

Delphine montunun iç cebini yoklar. Aradığı kalemi bulur.

"N'apıyorsun ?"

"Şş bekle aşkım."

Delphine kalemiyle eyeliner çizer. Cosima'ya dönüp gülümseyerek; "İşte şimdi oldu."

"Sen ne kadar tatlısın böyle..."

"Sen daha çok."

Cosima bir daha ansızın yakalanmamak için etrafı kontrol eder. Kimsenin olmadığını görünce Delphine'in dudağına küçük bir öpücük kondurur. Birbirlerine gülümserler. 

"Artık seni yapmaya başlayalım mı ? Yanım boş kaldı."

"Hahah tamam balım. Ben biraz şu tarafta karları toparlayayım. "

"Tamam."

Cosima kardan Delphine'in vücudunu yapmak üzere işe koyulur. Delphine, Cosima'nın işe daldığını görünce bir kartopu hazırlar. Aralarında mesafe çok olmasına rağmen Delphine atışlarına güvendiği için mesafeyi yadırgamadan kartopunu Cosima'nın kafasına atar. Cosima, Delphine'e dönerek;

"Bebeğim nasıl o-" Delphine'in attığı kartopu daha Cosima konuşamadan yüzünde patlar. Delphine, Cosima'nın tepkisini anlayamaz ama kendisini gülmemek için zor tutar. 

"Cosima ? İ-iyi misin ?"

Delphine, Cosima'nın yanına gider. Cosima ancak gözlüğünü çıkardıktan sonra sevgilisiyle göz göze gelir. 

"Tanrım, demek intikamın buydu..."

"Boşuna kardan adam yapalım demedim." Delphine'i sinsi bir gülümseme alır. 

"Ben de romantiksin falan demiştim..."

"Tabii ki öyleyim."

"Hıhı..."

"Heyy canın acıdı mı ?"

"Hayır acımadı ama şimdi senin acıyabilir. "

Delphine, Cosima'nın elinde tuttuğu kartopunu görür. 

"Oh _merde!"_

Delphine eli yüzünde kaçmaya başlar. Cosima kartopunu atar ve Delphine'in kafasına isabet ettirir. 

"Bunu sen istedin Dr. Cormier!"

"Hey ben sadece küçük bir intikam aldım !"

"Bu artık intikamdan da öte bir şey..."

"Bir savaş..."

"Kartopu savaşııııı!"

Delphine kaçmaya çalışsa da Cosima peşinden gelir ve Delphine'i bir köşeye sıkıştırır. 

"Tamam özür dilerim."

"Özür için artık çok geç Cormier."

Cosima kurnazca güler. Delphine'in içine kar atacaklarmış kafasına kartopu yer. Her ikisi de kartopunu atana bakarlar. 

"Merhaba çocuklar !" Delphine onlara selam verir. 

"Hey bu afacanlar da kim ?"

"Birlikte yavru kedileri beslemiştik. Buralarda oturuyorlar. Nasılsınız bakalım ?"

Küçük bir kız Delphine'e sarılarak ;  
"Arkadaşlarımla senin zor durumda olduğunu gördük ve burnunda bir şey olan bu kıza gününü gösterdik!"

Diğer çocuklar hep bir ağızdan "eveeet!" diye onaylar. Cosima öfkelenir. Delphine küçük kızı kucağına alır. Cosima kıza dönerek;

"Onun adı piercing bir kere, tamam mı ?"

Delphine'in kucağındaki kız Cosima'ya dil çıkarır ve Delphine'e sarılmaya devam eder. 

"Şu bücüre bak!"

"Balım beni küçük bir çocuktan kıskanmıyorsun değil mi ?"

"Tabii ki hayır ! Ben, ben çocukları çok seviyorum biliyorsun ama bir baksana şunlara..çok yaramazlar ?"

"Bize yaramaz dedi hücuuuuum!" Küçük kız Delphine'in kucağından atlayarak eline kartopu alır. 

"Ne hayır ?!"

Küçük kız ile birlikte tüm çocuklar Cosima'ya kartopu atmaya başlarlar. Cosima kaçtıkça çocuklar arkasından gelir. Cosima, Delphine'e dönerek ;  
"Delphine bir şeyler yap !" 

"Savaşın kazananı belli oldu galiba ?"

"Tek bildiğim bu bücürler benden nefret ediyor..."

Cosima yüzü Delphine'e dönük koşmaya devam ederken yaptıkları kardan Cosima'ya çarpar. 

"Ouch!"

"A-ooh... İşte şimdi kızacak, kaçınnnnnn!" Küçük kız tüm arkadaşlarına emir verdikten sonra çocuklar hızla uzaklaşır. Delphine, Cosima'nın yanına gelir. 

"Bu-bu... Tanrım bu çok komikti !"

Cosima nefes nefese bozulan kardan adamın üstünde yatmaya devam eder.  
"Bir de bana sor..."

"Gel yardım edeyim." Delphine elini onu kaldırmak için uzatır ancak Cosima elini tutup onu da yere yatırır ve üstüne çıkar. 

"Savaşın galibi belli oldu mu diyordun ?"

"Aah Co-Cosima !" Delphine gülmekten konuşamaz. 

"Ne yapayım şimdi sana ? İçine karları salayım mı ?"

"Sakın öyle bir şey yapayım deme !"

Cosima, Delphine'in kollarını sevgilisi kımıldatamayacak şekilde tutar ve ona yaklaşır.

"Sanırım şimdi kazanan belli oldu."

"Kurnaz seni..."

Delphine, Cosima'nın dudaklarından öper. Bir kuvvetle Cosima'nın üstüne çıkar ve öpmeye devam eder. Cosima nefes nefese ;  
"Birilerine yakalanmadan eve gidelim, hemen."

...

*Akşamüstü*

Krystal'ın çektiği fotoğraf çok güzeldir. Şöminenin başında Delphine çerçeve ayarlarken Cosima fotoğrafın orijinalini çıkarır ve sevgilisinin yanına gelir. 

"Evet bebeğim fotoğraf hazır."

"Ver bakalım."

Delphine dikkatlice fotoğrafı yerleştirir ve çerçeveler. Birlikte şömine önüne giderler ve fotoğrafı yerleştirirler. 

"Çok güzel oldu."

Cosima, Delphine'e sarılarak fotoğrafa bakar.  
"Kesinlikle."

_"Je t'aime."_

"Ben de seni seviyorum..."

...

Gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde sıcak yataklarına girip birbirlerine sarılarak uykuya kendilerini bırakırlar. Kış, daha ilk günden güzelliğini belli etmiştir bir kez daha... Onlara hayatlarında unutamayacakları bir günü daha bu kez bu kış günü bırakmıştır. 

Krystal'ın çektiği fotoğraf. (The photo that Krystal had taken.)

~SON~


End file.
